One alternative to traditional gasoline-powered vehicles is electrically powered vehicles. Electric vehicles use one or more electric motors, typically powered by batteries for propulsion. The batteries can be charged by one or more sources of electricity. Electric vehicles can be plugged in to a specially designed outlet to receive power for charging the batteries or electric vehicles can be wirelessly charged at a charging station.